This specification relates generally to a data processing, particularly information retrieval using access controls.
Search engines identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, World Wide Web (Web) pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. A search engine may be used to conduct a search of a source of data, e.g., the Internet, a social network, an intranet, non-networked storage, and the like.